


A happy little family- Bughead oneshot

by bugheadlegacy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead baby, F/M, bughead - Freeform, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadlegacy/pseuds/bugheadlegacy
Summary: Betty and Jughead are about to become parents, but Jughead getting into a car accident shakes thir plans a little.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 46





	A happy little family- Bughead oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> just a little future Bughead oneshot  
> please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”- Jughead asked his almost 9 months pregnant wife.  
“Jug, I’m not gonna have this baby for another 2 weeks, you can go.”- Betty reassured him for about the 10th time these past few days.   
He had a 4 days tour of book signing, but he was nervous to leave Betty all bys herself when their son could decide to come any day know.  
“What if he’s early?”  
“He won’t be.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Oh my God, Jughead, just go. If something does happen, I’ll call you.”  
“I don’t want you to be alone though.”  
“Our parents are like 10 minutes away, if I’ll go into labor, they’ll be here in a heartbeat.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, now go and meet all those lucky fans!”  
“I love you.”- he said kissing her and then kneeled down to kiss her belly.  
“And I love you too.”- he said and got a kick in exchange.  
Jughead was on his way to Chicago now, thinking about Betty and their unborn son. Would he have Betty’s beautiful golden hair and his deep blue eyes? Or his dark hair and her green eyes? He didn’t get to picture him for another second because his world went black with the sound of his car crashing to a tree at the edge of the road.  
Betty was preparing dinner when she got the phone call.  
“Mrs. Jones?”  
“This is she.”  
“It’s about your husband. He’s been in a car crash.”  
“What?”- she said and dropped the glass she was holding.  
“Betty, honey, what’s wrong?”- her mother rushed to her side, worried of how pale her daughter.  
“Jug-“  
“What about Jug?’- asked FP  
“He’s- he’s-“  
“Betty, sit down, what happened to Jug?  
“He’s been in a crash. A- a car crash, he’s-he’s at the hospital.”- she said between sobs.  
“Okay, just breathe, okay? He’ll be fine, we’ll go to the hospital, okay?”  
“Okay, okay.”- she said rubbing her stomach where their little boy was growing.  
It took them 30 minutes to get to the hospital, 30 minutes in which Betty felt like she was going insane, she told him it was okay if he went and now he may not make it out alive. He may not make it to see his baby coming to the world, hear him say his first word, see him take his first steps, his first Christmas, his birthdays, his first days of school.  
“Betty, we’re here.”- her thoughts were interrupted by her mother’s voice telling her they got to the hospital.  
They rushed inside and stopped at the little office where a nurse was typing God knows what.  
“My husband, Forsythe Jones was in a car crash, he was brought here. Is there anything you can tell me about his situation?”- Betty asked her.  
“Just a moment, I’ll get a doctor come and talk to you.”- the nurse relied and called for a doctor to come.  
“Mrs. Jones?”- a doctor called out.  
“Yes, that’s me.”  
“I’m going to be honest with you, your husband’s crash has been rough. He’s still in surgery, we’re doing everything we can to help, but there is a chance he won’t make it.”  
“But he can, right? He can make it.”  
“Yes, he could but we don’t know for now. We’ll let you know when we get any new information about his condition.”  
Betty didn’t say anything else, but grabbed her mother into a hug.  
“What is he doesn’t make it? What if he doesn’t get to see his son grow up?”- she was almost hysterical at this point and it started to worry both Alice and FP.  
“He will, Betty. He’ll wake up and he’ll see his son and he’ll be here for you through it all. Just please, calm down, stress isn’t good for the baby and we don’t need another Jones in danger, okay? Sit down, I’ll go get you a glass of water.”  
Betty nodded and sat down next to her mother while FP went to get her some water and two coffees for him and Alice.  
They’ve been in the waiting room for 3 hours now and no news on Jughead’s condition. They were about to fall asleep when Betty suddenly got up from her chair.  
“Betty, honey, are you okay?”- her mother asked, seeing her daughter’s reaction.  
Betty didn’t say a word. She looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it.  
“Betty, is everything okay?”  
“He’s coming.”- she said quietly.  
“What?”- FP asked not being sure of what she has just daid.  
“He’s coming, the baby. The baby’s coming.”- she said again.  
“Okay, it’s going to be okay. FP, go get a doctor, now.”- Alice said calmly and held her daughter’s hand.  
“My daughter in law is going into labor, we need a doctor! Now!”- FP basically screamed at the first nurse he saw.  
“Mom?”- Betty asked quietly.  
“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. It’s okay.”- Alice tried to sound calm so her daughter wouldn’t panic even more but she was screaming on her inside. She was worried about Betty, the baby and Jughead.  
An hour later, Betty was in a hospital bed, fighting the painful contractions that were coming over here.  
“I can’ do this, I need Jug. I can’t do this without Jug!”- she sobbed through a contraction.  
“Just breathe, baby. Just breathe.”- Alice tried to calm her down but it didn’t help. Betty was in pain and the only one who could help was Jughead, who was fighting for his life.  
“I don’t want to breathe, I want Jug to be here.”  
Her labor was advancing really quickly and with every contraction, her son was closer to come into the world while his father was still between life and death.  
“He’s out of surgery, he’ll be okay.”- FP said as he stepped into the room with Betty’s hospital bag which he had to run home to get for her.  
“He is?”- Betty asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, I met the doctor when I was in the waiting room. He’ll wake up soon.  
“Okay, okay.”- she said and took a deep breath.  
Another contraction took her by surprise and she grabbed her mother’s hand.  
“You’re doing great, Betty. You’re doing great.”- Alice encouraged her.  
“How long has it been?”- FP asked/  
“14 hours of labor so far.”  
“I can’t do this for too long, I’m so tired.”- Betty said out of breath.  
“I know, baby, but it will be worth it when you’ll get to hold this little angel.”- Alice said and put her hand on Betty’s stomach.  
“I really, really wish Juggie was here.”  
“I know, I know.”  
Betty was now pushing 23 hours of labor, 27 hours since Jughead’s been in the hospital and he still hasn’t woken up yet.  
It was time Betty started pushing, but all she could about was how much she wanted Jug to be there with her.  
If she thought contractions were hard, pushing was even worse.  
She’s been screaming for 15 minutes and no baby yet.  
“I can see the head!”- the doctor smiled at her.  
“You’re doing so good, Betty. Come o, a few more pushes.”  
“I can’t, I can’t. It hurts to bad, I can’t do this without Jug, I can’t mom.”- she cried shaking her head.  
“Elizabeth, look at me. Jughead is going to be fine, what you need to do is make sure your son will be too. I know you’re tired and in pain, but you’ve done it until now, you have 5 minutes more of pain. And then you’ll have a lifetime of happiness with your baby and Jughead, okay?”   
Betty nodded and started pushing again.   
Five minutes later, a little dark haired, green eyed baby boy entered the world.  
He was crying, but he stopped as soon as he was place on Betty’s chest.  
“Hi there, baby.”- Betty said, tears streaming down her face.  
“I’m your mommy.”- she said admiring her son’s features. He was the exact copy of Jughead.   
He opened his eyes and looked at her with his wide green eyes.  
Betty looked at her mom who was now crying.  
“I’m a mom.”  
“Yes, yes you are.”  
A few minutes later when both Betty and the baby were cleaned up, FP stepped into the room to meet his first grandchild.  
“Would you look at that, he looks just like Jug.”- he said and smiled.  
“Yeah, he does.”  
“So, can we know the name?”- Alice asked.  
“Well, I better hurry with that because Jug will definitely go insane when he hears it.”- she said with a laugh.  
“We’ve agreed to not go on with the tradition but now that he’s here, it just feels wrong. He’s a Forsythe Pendleton. I can’t explain why, he just is.”- she said and looked down at her son who was now peacefully sleeping in her arms.  
“Well then, welcome to the world, little Forsythe Pendleton the fourth.”- FP said and looked at his grandson.  
Just then, a doctor stepped in the room and told them Jughead was starting to wake up.  
“I’ll go see how he is.”- FP said.  
“I need to see him too.”- Betty said wanting to get up and wincing a little at the pain in her lower stomach.  
“You just had a baby, you’re not going anywhere.”- Alice said.  
“I’ll bring him here.”- FP said and she nodded.  
FP stepped in the room and waited for Jughead to wake up.  
He got up immediately, putting his head in his hands.  
“Dad? Where’s Betty? And the baby?”- he asked.  
“Calm down =, boy. Betty’s fine and so is the baby.”- FP said  
He stopped for a second and laughed.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just that little Forsythe the fourth looks exactly like you.”  
“She didn’t-“  
“Oh, she did. Get ready to meet your son, boy.”  
“God, Betts, out of all names, why go on with Forsythe?”  
He was in a wheelchair now, because he was too weak to walk but he was happy and excited to meet his baby.  
He entered the room to find Betty whispering to their baby.  
“Jug!”  
“Hey, baby.”  
He got closer and looked at their baby.  
“He’s perfect, Betts.”  
“He is, isn’t he?”  
Jughead looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
“Thank you, Betty.”  
“For what?”  
“For making me a father, for carrying him for 9 months, for bringing him to the world. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Jug.”   
And they just stood there, admiring their little boy, holding him, talking to him. They were a little happy family.


End file.
